


¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Es curioso pensar en la manera en la que me he enamorado de ti, y que no me permite ver ninguna clase de defectos en tu persona.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?

Es curioso pensar en la manera en la que me he enamorado de ti, y que no me permite ver ninguna clase de defectos en tu persona. Y es que tú para mí lo eres todo y ciertamente yo por ti, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y pasar por alto tus equivocaciones. Sé que no eres la persona perfecta, ¿pero qué más da? Yo he llegado a amarte con todas tus imperfecciones y aunque no lo creas, me es imposible no pensarte siendo mi todo. Te has convertido en alguien tan especial, que ni siquiera sé donde te habías metido antes.  
Te he necesitado sin saberlo por demasiado tiempo y ahora que te tengo a mi lado luego de tantos años, apenas puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Llegaste para cambiar muchas cosas, entre ellas mi manera de pensar y de ver el mundo. Aspectos que jamás me llegué a imaginar y que juraba que siempre serían los mismos. Pero la vida cambia y tú mejor que nadie, has sabido como demostrármelo.  
Si el amor me ha cegado no quiero saber nada más a partir de ahora, porque me siento más feliz de lo que me he sentido nunca. Y todo esto es únicamente gracias a ti. Por todo lo que me has dado y por mostrarme que se puede amar de verdad.  
Todo esto que siento por ti, es algo que no planeaba sentir. El amor fluyó de poquito a poco y sin explicación; no sé si fueron tus ojos, tu boca, o todos esos momentos de sonrisas y peleas a lo loco, lo que me hizo caer rendido a ti.  
No, yo no quería quererte así, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de nadie, y menos de ti, tú que llegaste como un simple extraño, de a poco te convertiste en ese hombre que me tiene vuelto loco, pensando todo el día en ti, con esa sonrisa estúpida que no puedo explicar cuando me preguntan por qué sonrío así.  
Tienen razón cuando dicen que el amor no sé busca, pues contigo descubrí que estábamos destinados a coincidir, así, en el momento menos pensado, en el lugar menos esperado, nos descubrimos mirándonos sin pensar que esto sería una bella historia para escribir.  
Justo ahora, siento que es un gran momento para mi, me siento pleno, satisfecho, realizado y feliz, siento que eres mi complemento perfecto, mi compañero de vida, mi compañero de sueños.  
No es necesario decirte que te quiero, si lo dice cada poro de mi cuerpo, te lo dicen mis ojos, mi sonrisa, te lo confirman mis besos.  
Le pido al cielo que a tu lado me regale mucho tiempo, poder compartir miles de alegrías, poder construir irrompibles recuerdos.  
Le pido a la vida que me quieras siempre así, que no se nos gaste nunca el amor, ni las ganas de seguir, solo espero que nuestro amor siga creciendo así, como hasta ahora.  
De poquito a poco, sin miedo, sin prejuicios, sin complejos, con la consciencia plena de que sí estamos juntos, es porque con toda el alma nos queremos.  
Me enamoré de ti, entre letras y conversaciones, entre tu presencia y tu ausencia, me enamoré sin darme cuenta del tiempo o la distancia, me enamoré como ya nadie se enamora, me enamoré sin pensar si estarás o no mañana, me enamoré de tu esencia, de tu ser, de lo lindo que hay en tu alma.  
Me enamoré de ti, de tus abrazos, tu estupidez y tus miradas, me enamoré perdidamente, sin regreso y en la locura de entregarte todo sin esperar nada, me enamoré cuando no creía que podría, me enamoré de manera poética, realista, terrenal y simple, me enamoré de tu físico y tus sentimientos, me enamoré de lo que guardas en tu corazón y tus adentros, me enamoré tonta e infantilmente, me enamoré sinceramente… Y así, poco a poco me enamoré de ti, totalmente.

❛❛ 𝑁𝑜 𝑠é 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑜 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑟 𝑙𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝑒𝑑𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑑𝑒 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑖 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑎. 𝐴𝑙 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑝𝑖𝑜, 𝑛𝑖 𝑠𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑖𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑏𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑑𝑎 𝑙𝑎 ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑐𝑎𝑟í𝑎 𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑟 𝑒𝑙 𝑢𝑛𝑜 𝑎𝑙 𝑙𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑜𝑡𝑟𝑜. 𝐷𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑏𝑖𝑑𝑜, 𝑙𝑜 𝑚á𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑒𝑠 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑏𝑟í𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑢𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑖 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑚𝑜, 𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑠𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟.❜❜


End file.
